Samurai's wish
by Neko Espada
Summary: A story about two prosecutors living together.


_**Note:**_ _This story contains fluff and has some differences from the games plot. Also Japanese names and words were used._

* * *

At the morning Reiji went down the stairs and entered the living room. He looked around, rubbing his eyes, and yawned. He noticed the hawk sitting on the windowsill. The bird noticed him as well and blinked a couple of times.

"Gin is here."-Reiji thought.-"Then Jin must be.."

"Good morning."

Reiji felt how someone embraced him from behind and smiled.

"You got up earlier than I expected, Jin."-Reiji turned to the man, who was embracing him.

"Yeah, I wanted to make breakfast for you, Mitsurugi-danna."-Jin replied.

Reiji smelled something burning right after that.

"Oh, damn.."-Jin scratched his head a bit confusedly and then hurried to the kitchen.

As a result, the breakfast appeared to be burnt a little, but Reiji wasn't going to refuse to eat it. He knew that cooking wasn't Jin's strong point and didn't want his subordinate's efforts to be in vain.

After the breakfast Reiji was going to return to his work.

"Jin, since you are under my trusteeship now, I want you to help me with some of my investigations."-he said to the black-haired man.

"Alright."-Jin replied gladly.

"Besides, the Judge also hinted to me that he is tired of your excesses in the courtroom and he would be happy, if you stay away from the courthouse for a while."-Reiji said a bit reproachfully.

Jin smirked, chuckling. Reiji only sighed.

"Well, let's go."-he patted Jin on the head and went to the door.

During the drive to the town Reiji glanced at Jin and noticed that the latter looked rather happy. At least much more happier than not so long ago, when Jin was falsely accused and put into jail.

The younger prosecutor noticed Reiji's glance and smiled to him, making his superior blush a little.

"Ne, Mitsurugi-danna, may I drive this car too?"-Jin asked.

"Sorry, but I don't want it to be crushed so soon."-Reiji replied.

"Hidoi."-Jin sulked.

"Don't sulk. I care for your safety as well."-the elder prosecutor said.-"By the way, you can call me Reiji. There is no need to be so formal all the time."

"Well..eh.."

Despite their relations were closer than just friendly, Jin still called his superior by his surname.

"Or do you prefer nicknames more?"-Reiji asked.-"Should I call you Hawk Samurai then?"

"Eh?"-Jin said confusedly. Usually he was the one, who gave nicknames to others.-"That's not the nickname I would like to get from you.."

"Oh?.."

Suddenly both men became somewhat embarrassed. They had already accepted their feelings towards each other, though, sometimes it was still a bit difficult to express them due to their character traits.

"Well, I will try to come up with a proper nickname for you, if you want. But ordinary names are still better, right?"-Reiji said after a short pause, still feeling a bit embarrassedly.

Soon they arrived to the Police Department.

"I need to interrogate the witness for my current investigation."-Reiji explained.-"Though, that guy looks more like criminal. I think it won't be easy to get his testimony."

"Oh! So that's why you called me with you. I will make that rude jerk talk in no time."-Jin smirked rather malevolently.

"Calm down, Jin."-Reiji sighed, putting a hand on Jin's shoulder.-"I called you along, because we are partners and must work together."

"Alright."-Jin replied.-"I just offered one of my methods for witnesses interrogation."

"Now I understand why Judge and others asked to keep him away from the courthouse."-Reiji thought with anime sweat drop near his head.

Just as Reiji predicted, the witness appeared to be very unfriendly and aggressive. He didn't want to give his testimony to prosecutors. Looked like he hold some grudge against them.

"You, prosecutors, are all the same. Intimidating everyone and cheating in the court."-the witness man said rudely.-"Especially you, the famous Mitsurugi. Always surrounded by the criminals and liars. First that Amano guy, then that old man von Karma. I bet you are the same criminal as them, or even wors..."

All of a sudden Jin rushed forward and grabbed the evil man's neck, gripping it tightly.

"Don't dare to abuse Mitsurugi-dono! I will damn kill you!"

The witness began to wheeze, but black-haired man just tightened his grip more.

"Yūgami-kenji!"

Jin flinched and froze on the spot from the sharp voice. Then he released the witness and turned to his superior. He has never seen Reiji so flurried before. He had a whole mix of feelings on his face. Despite there was no anger among them, Jin felt like he was hit, when he met his superior's glance.

"What are you doing?!"

It wasn't necessary to say any more words. Jin quickly understood what Reiji was feeling right now.

After Jin was falsely accused, Reiji came to rescue him by proving his innocence. It cost him the enormous efforts to solve this extremely difficult case. As a result Jin was freed and the real culprit was caught.

But now Jin nearly ruined everything by his attempt to kill the rude guy. Back then Reiji believed that the young prosecutor can't be the criminal and wasn't guilty, but now Jin just undermined his trust by this sudden incident.

The black-haired man could guess how Mitsurugi must be feeling right now. It would be unbearable for him to see Jin being put into jail once again, this time for the real crime.

"Sorry.."-the only word Jin was able to say.

Reiji tried to calm down and glanced at the witness sitting on the floor. Looks like the rude man has already recovered and now was glaring at the two men.

"Wait for me outside."-Reiji said to his subordinate.-"I will take care of the work here."

Jin did as was told and left the building. He took a short walk to the nearby park and sat on the bench there. It was quiet and no one was seen around. Jin suddenly felt that he is all alone again, just as at that time, when he was in jail. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking.

After Jin was released from the jail, he didn't want to return to his old living place due to the unpleasant memories it could give him. Reiji helped him again by welcoming the young prosecutor into his house. While living together they developed the nice bonds between each other. And everything was fine until today. Now Jin didn't know what Reiji will think about him. Maybe he will tell him to leave his house and find some other place suitable for the likes of him.

Someone sat on the bench and put his arm around Jin's shoulders. The young prosecutor opened his eyes and saw Reiji nearby.

"Try to be more patient from now on. You are a prosecutor after all."-Reiji said a bit tiredly and stroked his partner on the back.

"I am really sorry, danna. I let you down."-Jin replied.

Reiji shook his head negatively.

"That type of guys is always like that. I bet he planned to make a mess during interrogation from the very beginning."-Reiji explained.-"Just be more attentive next time."

"Wasn't you angry at him for his nasty words?"-Jin asked.

"It was obviously a provocation."-Reiji shrugged his shoulders.-"Though, I don't deny that persons he named were criminals. It's already known to many people."

"So he was right about bad guys surrounding you.."-Jin glanced at his hand, which was holding the man's neck not so long ago.

"You are not like them, Jin. You are not the criminal."-Reiji said confidently, guessing his partner's thoughts.

"But.."-Jin glanced a bit surprisedly at Reiji, confused why his superior is not blaming him for the recent incident.

"Don't worry. You still have my trust."-Reiji said, embracing the black-haired man.

"Thank you, danna."-Jin blushed a bit, embracing Reiji in return.

After that they headed to Prosecutors office, because Reiji had some work there too. Jin helped him with paper work. Later when Reiji felt tired, he massaged his shoulders to help him relax. After that Mitsurugi glanced at the clock and decided to head back home.

When they sat in the car, Reiji was a bit surprised to see Gin nesting on the back seat. Looks like the hawk had a fly from the mansion to the office and now was going to get back home by car.

At the evening the two prosecutors were resting in the living room. Reiji offered Jin to play chess.

"Usually I play chess alone. But I think it will be more interesting to have a game with real person."-Reiji said.

They played one game and Reiji won.

"You should think more about your strategy and not only about attack."-he advised the younger prosecutor.

"Ok. Let's play again."-Jin said.-"This time I will play white figures. Maybe I will have more luck with them."

But the second game had the same result.

"It does not matter black or white. Jin is Jin."-Reiji smiled, sitting closer to black-haired man and stroking him on the cheek.

Suddenly Jin drew Reiji closer to himself and squeezed him in the arms. Then he quickly began to leave hot kisses on Reiji's neck and face. The elder prosecutor gasped, blushing deeply. His heart began to beat very fast. He was surprised by such sudden outburst of emotions from Jin's side, but in the same time felt very comfy and calm in his partner's tight embrace.

"Reiji.."

Mitsurugi felt warm breath near his ear and his heart skipped a beat. He met Jin's glance and smiled to the younger prosecutor. Then he leaned closer to Jin and left a soft kiss on his lips. Reiji understood about what Jin was thinking and said:

"Let's always stay together."


End file.
